Aurora Town
Aurora Town is an area connected to Area 1 and is generally the first area one visit in Area 1. Locations Village Cave The Village Cave is the first area of Aurora Town. To the bottom left is a Secret Stash of 10 Mags. Once the Bicycle has been obtained, the top gaps can be jumped over leading to Beastborn. To the bottom right is the door to the Mountain. Once Nern has been talked to or Buzzo has been met, and you walk back two tiles to the left of the exit, Big Pancake Norton is hidden in the wall to the right of the exit and will ambush your party. Mountain The Mountain is an area in which three party members can be recruited. To the left is Nern's Cliff in which Nern Guan can be recruited. Inside the bar, Rage Ironhead and Olan Hoyt can be hired for magazines. Below the entrance, a Joy addict called Punkert is slouched next to a trash can. Once Buzzo has been met to the right, Punkert transforms into a Joy Mutant, with whom you can fight. once defeated, you can obtain the Trash Bag Shawl behind him. Don't forget to pick up the empty bottles below as this can be used for Diesel Bombs that are required later. Aurora Town Map Layout #Mountain #Aurora Caves 1 #Aurora Inside 1 #Aurora Caves 2 #Aurora Inside 2 #Blue Rockets #Aurora Shop #Aurora Inside 3 #Aurora Inside 4 #Aurora Food #Aurora Save Point #Buzzos Path #Blackout Building #Dojo 1 Aurora Caves 1 Once entering the house, the cloth on the right can be interacted with. This leads down to a basement containing a chest of drawers with a Leather Poncho inside. Aurora Inside 1 Not much is to be seen inside the first Aurora house, however upon exiting, the landscape morphs into a horrid mass of flesh and Marty appears next to Brad holding baby Lisa. Marty drops her on the ground and tells Brad "You deal with it". Brad is unable to leave this nightmare unless he picks up the baby. Once picked up, 'Child's Call' is played, further proving that this is probably Marty abandoning responsibility of Lisa. Aurora Caves 2 Aurora Caves 2 can be accessed once the Bicycle has been found and the gap jumped. A stash of 60 Mags can be found here. Aurora Inside 2 Inside Aurora Inside 2 is a drunk man, oddly similar in looks and speech to real-life wrestler Hulk Hogan. Once spoken to, he will request a bottle of Potato Liquor. If given some, he will give Brad 50 Mags (a profit of 45 mags). Remember to also pick up the Empty Bottle for Soup or Firebombs required for the Playground. Aurora Shop The shop in Aurora has the following items for sale: *Damp Poncho *Shag Poncho *Dainty Shawl *Drab Tank Top Aurora Inside 3 In order access Aurora Inside 3, the cliff to the right must be climbed and the house dropped into. Inside, three Empty Bottles can be found, which can be used to make Firebombs, helping tremendously with the Playground fight against Charmy as well as the Mens Hair Club Presidents. Once you exit and drop down on Eagle, his friend will give you a bottle of Perfume. Aurora Inside 4 Inside Aurora Inside 4, a man will sell an Important Item to Brad for 15 Mags. (This is likely a reference to Fork Parker, the fictional CFO of Devolver Digital) Aurora Food To the right of Aurora Town, a camp can be used to get four Bottles of Soup, if you have enough Empty Bottles. Aurora Save Point The screen right of Aurora Town is a simple Save Crow, leading onto Buzzo's Path. Buzzo's Path Not much is notable in Buzzo's Path, other than containing the Blackout Building, a shop, a Cigarette and a path to the first Dojo. Behind the small rock right before Blackout Building is a small secret stash containing 5 Mags. The shop in Buzzo's Path has the following items for sale: *Wool Wristbands *Longbow *Pea Shooter Blackout Building Inside Buzzo's path, an odd building can be found. Some graffiti with 'W2D' can be seen on the front of the building, a homage to Widdly 2 Diddly, the composer of Lisa: The Painful's Soundtrack. Once entered, Brad has his first encounter with Buzzo. He tells Brad his heart seems unhappy. He proceeds to give Brad Joy for seemingly good reasons. This is of course, with full knowledge of what Brad means to him and the effects of Joy. Brad is then kicked out of the building. Trivia * There is an unused sprite of the two friends sitting together, the friend on the right is mutated and killed his left friend. Category:Locations Category:Area 1 Category:Painful Category:Painful Locations